Chapter 110
• |romaji= Zoku•Kyūjo Enshū |volume= 13 |cover= Inasa Yoarashi Nagamasa Mora |pages= 18 |date= October 10, 2016 |issue= 45, 2016 |arc= Provisional Hero License Exam |anime episode= Episode 57 |previous = Chapter 109 |next = Chapter 111 }} • |Zoku•Kyūjo Enshū}} is the one hundredth and tenth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's [[My Hero Academia (Manga)|''My Hero Academia]]. Summary Inasa Yoarashi uses individual gusts of wind to remove rubble and safely move victims. One of the victims being moved by Inasa's wind is impressed with Inasa's precise control over his Quirk. However, he still finds the moving of the objects with his wind to be crude and deducts points. Nagamasa Mora tells Inasa that he should not take action without confirming the safety of the environment or the condition of the injured. Inasa realizes his mistake and apologizes for it. Camie Utsushimi has disappeared from Inasa's group. On the sidelines, Seiji Shishikura comments on Inasa's feat for taking the Provisional Hero License Exam which is a test second-years normally take and his prowess has been accepted. Seiji's teacher talks to him about being influenced by Stain's teachings, which Seiji finds to be absurd. Seiji's teacher does not mind Seiji being influenced by Stain's fundamentalist view as many individuals wish to change the approach to today's Heroes. Seiji's teacher reprimands Seiji for letting hatred drive his influenced ideals as it has clouded his vision. At the disaster site, many examinees continue carrying out rescue operations. Momo Yaoyorozu spots the grandpa of the child that Izuku Midoriya saved and confirms that he is still conscious. Ochaco Uraraka rushes in to help by removing the rubble, but Momo stops her because there is a wall near the grandpa that looks like it will collapse. Momo creates metal pillars and Hanta Sero tapes them together, reinforcing the wall. Ochaco begins clearing out the rubble. The grandpa finds Momo, Ochaco, Hanta, and Rikido Sato's rescue maneuvers not to be shabby. The grandpa notes that the rescuers must operate as efficiently as possible, work together, understand the limitations of one's Quirk, and divide roles and responsibilities to fellow rescuers. The grandpa knows from experience that it is difficult to accept one role which can only be done with a strong understanding of the situation. Minoru Mineta and Tenya Iida are frustrated that they are unable to do anything. Mezo Shoji decides that Class 1-A should split up into small groups. Tenya agrees and thinks that they should communicate and work together with the other schools to save the civilians. Yuga Aoyama is using his Navel Laser to give another examinee light. Elsewhere in the disaster site, two civilians require help from Katsuki Bakugo because their arms are injured. However, Katsuki refuses to help them since they can still move their legs and shouts at them to help themselves. Eijiro Kirishima and Denki Kaminari think that they should help the civilians. Denki and Eijiro go to help out the civilians. The civilians are appalled with Katsuki's attitude and deduct points from him. Meanwhile, Izuku has arrived at the make-shift shelter for the injured. Izuku hands over the injured boy to a female examinee, telling her that the child has a head injury which is not severe and is bleeding while his responses are normal, trying to show more attention to injuries and civilians. Elsewhere, a mysterious individual comments that Heroes act as the intermediary rescuers until rescue teams arrive. The mysterious individual asks Yokumiru Mera for an update; Yokumiru comments that the H.U.C. people are giving fewer point deductions while the rescue maneuvers are going well. Suddenly, a huge explosion occurs which catches the examinees' attention. The mysterious individual is revealed to be Gang Orca and he is backed by a dozen enemy grunts. Yokumiru notes that Gang Orca was at the Kamino Incident and comments that he is strong; Gang Orca is the ranked number 10 Hero and is ranked number 3 on the "Looks Most Like a Villain" ranking. A broadcast is given to the examinees; villains have appeared and they, the Heroes, must suppress them as well as continue carrying out the rescue maneuvers. Gang Orca and the dozen enemy grunts begin their attack on the Heroes. Gang Orca wonders how the Heroes will respond to his menacing presence. Quick References Chapter Notes Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 110 fr:Chapitre 110